Washington State University (Episode)
The following is fan fiction and not a part of the official franchise. "Washington State University" is the first episode of Fifty Shades Of Grey. Plot Ivan (Jason Connery) meets Anastasia Steele (Dakota Johnson) And Christian Grey (Jamie Dornan) who knows how tempting it will be and then he goes inside college. They meet Grace Travelyn Grey (Marcia G Harden), Carla May Wilks (Jennifer Ehle) And Chandler George (Dominic Chianese) Along with Justin Winston (Barry Pepper). He tells them you are all here and then he tells them thank sure for checking it out and then Ivan White leaves with Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey. At the apartment He tells Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey that’s best for you and then he heads in the car. He goes to the plaza and then he Is chased by Alex Regan (Bob Saget) And then he fights him off. He goes to the coffee shop to meet a hitman named Barry (Vincent Piazza) And a citizen named Tamala (Lorraine Bracco) who knows about it and then he tells them thank you see you later. He goes to his house and then he finds out that Bobby (Seth MacFarlane) is a Triad and then he is caught by Will (Vincent Pastore) who knows about it. He tells a pollitican named Mario (H. Jon Benjamin) who Is helpful. He tells Mario that it fits in and then a serial killer named Jennifer (Alison Brie) And Alexander (John Tormey) a drug dealer are paying visits to Mario and Ivan And then they Escape. He meets Marlon (Corey Holcomb) to learn details and then he takes Corey home. He meets an underground crime lord Santino (Chris Parnell) who is in crime dealing and then he deals with him. He meets a blackmailer named Jack Hyde (Eric Johnson) And Elliott Grey (Luke Grimes) who know it’s right and then Jack Hyde blackmails Elliott Grey And then is accused by Ivan and then Ivan accuses Elliott for dealing over Jack Hyde. He knows that Christian Grey is speaking to him and then Jason Taylor (Max Martini) is a bodyguard and telling Christian that he is affiliated in the triad organization. He tells Jose Rodriguez (Victor Rasuk) that he is helping and assisting. He meets Kate (Eloise Mumford), Mia Grey (Rita Ora), Robbin Bob Adams (Dylan Neal), Ray Steele (Callum Keith Rennie), Bobby (Ryan Johnston) And Paul Clayton (Anthony Konnechny) on doing it. He meets a bank robber named Tad (Jason-Shane Scott) who is calling in a group of bank robbers and then the bank robbers shoot and then Ivan fights them and then the bank robbers have a viral Infection and then die so from it. He knows that Tad has AIDS and then Tad dies from AIDS. He knows that he is going to the lake behind and then a serial killer named Randy (Steven Seagal) is going to kill him and then the serial killers kill Randy and then Ivan kills the serial killers. He goes to the museum. In the museum He knows that Ralph (Tim Abell) Is a Hitman and then the Hitman arrive and then Ralph drinks wine and then he dies from wine poising and then the Hitmans drink his wine and then they die from wine poisoning. He goes to the next location and then he finds out that the serial killers are going after him and then the serial killers drink dairy and then it has dairy poisoning and then they get foodbourne illnesses and then they die from it. He finds out that Kai (Aron Van Dam) is doing good work and then he finds the apple juice and then he drinks unpasteurized apple juice and then he dies from unpasteurized illness and then he walks away. He goes to the triad group in Seattle and then he finds out that a group of triads are after him and then the triads drink caffeine and then they are poisoned by caffeined and then they die from the poison of caffiene. He finds out that Raymond (Dale Dye) is doing the job and then he uses a cliff note and then he is diagnosed with diabetes and then he dies from it and then leaves. He goes to the trade and then the drug dealers arrive and then they overdose drugs And then dies from it. He finds out that a drug dealer named Charlene (Charlene Amoia) arrives to sell drugs and then she takes a pack of herion and overdoses it and then Christian Grey takes her to prison and then Charlene dies from heroin overdose in prison. He finds out that a group Of crime lords arrive and then the crime lords eat a ball and then the crime lords die from accidental choking Andy then a crime lord named Daryl (Daniel Booko) goes to take over Ivan and then Ivan fights Daryl in prison and then he Is locked up in prison for good and then he eats greasy foods and then he dies from greasy food poisoning and then Ivan leaves. Ivan goes home to his house and meets his 2 children named Timothy White (Anthony Bartarse) And Jim (Gerald Webb) who knows it and then they talk to him about it and then Timothy plays on his PS3 along with Jim then Jack Hyde kills Timothy White And Jim And then he fights Jack Hyde and escapes. Category:Fanon